


Мелодия

by Kbz (Kbz_z)



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbz_z/pseuds/Kbz
Summary: Ло забылся. В данный момент он далеко наедине со своими мыслями. Монс прекрасно знал об этом. Он любил такие моменты и никогда не отвлекал юношу. Зелмерлёв просто наслаждался.Мелодия продолжала звучать в стенах дома.





	Мелодия

Монс лежал и наблюдал, как напротив него играл этот ребёнок, стуча по клавишам пианино. Парень сидел спиной к шведу, чуть наклонив голову. Зелмёрлёв знал: губы Ло в данный момент образовали улыбку, хоть он и не видел его лица. Мужчина изучил Лоика за год совместной жизни уже вдоль и поперёк — во всех смыслах.

Из-под рук Нотте вылетали прекрасные звуки, преображаясь в не менее прекрасную мелодию. Эта мелодия была пропитана всеми радостными и не очень событиями в их жизни. Бельгиец забылся… он давно забылся. Такое случалось часто, когда он играл. Ло окунулся в воспоминания; его нельзя вытягивать оттуда. Он с закрытыми глазами водил пальцами по клавишам, преображая все те яркие чувства и эмоции, которые им пришлось испытать вместе.

Он находился далеко отсюда. Единственное, что связывало его с этим миром — пианино. И, пожалуй, ещё Монс, который с улыбкой наблюдал за ним.

Лоик был погружён в воспоминания. Они окутывали его, но он не сопротивлялся. Парень был готов утонуть в этих светлых чувствах, захлебнуться ими. Так он и поступал. В голове, кадр за кадром, постепенно отображались все те мелкие, незначительные, бытовые, но такие милые моменты…

Нотте играл. Он был пропитан этой музыкой; а музыка, в свою очередь, была пропитана им.

Швед продолжал лежать и слушать, уставившись на спину мальчишки. Мелодия, что звучала в стенах дома, олицетворяла их обоих. Парни могли давно забить на социальный мир, упиваясь друг другом, но так нельзя, увы. Хотя, возможно, это даже к лучшему.

Ло забылся. В данный момент он далеко наедине со своими мыслями. Монс прекрасно знал об этом. Он любил такие моменты и никогда не отвлекал юношу. Зелмерлёв просто наслаждался.

Мелодия продолжала звучать в стенах дома.


End file.
